


Tirne Des Ailes

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1994 by Vee, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- 1994, Another one Based on 1994, Hurt/confort, M/M, Sort of like a poem maybe, This is how i imagine Tirne taking care of Eren, Vee!1994, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story publish on AO3 called 1994. AU. Tirne des Ailes taking care of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tirne Des Ailes

Hello There.  
Hello you poor, lost Little rabbit.  
Welcome to The Bent Ducat.  
Welcome Home.  
  
 _ **We can’t go back,**_  
 _ **we’ve come to far.**_  
 _ **We can’t hold back,**_  
 _ **we’ve gone to far.**_  
  
If only I could hold you, hold you close to me.   
I know you are scared. I know you are afraid.   
You fear for your life. Oh, Little one how much I do know.  
That’s why you let me hold you like this.  
  
If only I could hold you softly in my arms and let you know that you are loved. Because it’s true _babycake_. You are loved. If only I could stay by your side I would… Oh, I would.  
You know what I would do?  
  
 _ **You’re fucked up**_  
 _ **You’re fucked up.**_  
  
I would keep you safe. You are brave, you are so brave.   
You are good. You are a good boy and most of all…  
You are so good to me.  
  
If I could I would kiss you. A soft peck on the lips first, I don’t want to scared you and drift you away. No. I would kiss you soft, I would nip your lower lip to let you know that this isn’t over, far from it.  
  
I would nest you like a cocoon in my arms to let you know that you are alive.   
I would kiss you and slide my hands toward your hair, I would feel how smooth it truly is and be delight by it.  
  
If you let me I would clean your face. Let me see your face, a face with no tears.  
If you only let me love you I would… Oh, I would.  
You know what I would do?  
  
 _ **And when it comes**_  
 _ **You will know…**_  
 _ **It’s time to run.**_

**Author's Note:**

> The cursive is the lyric from a song called 'Risk/Loss' by Young Heretics.


End file.
